


Bleeding Through the Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Religious Discussion, Roman Catholicism, Spoilers - No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sans gains some knowledge from his friend behind the door. Dedicated to tumblr user middoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Through the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Middoe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Middoe).



> I've been Protestant all my life, so please try not to be offended by the glaring errors.

Despite what the humans did to the monsters, there were times that the two could coexist peacefully. An example of this is the number of monsters that were canonized as saints prior to the war. At least, that's what the lady behind the door told Sans one morning when the conversation drifted from yo mama jokes to humanity. When the skeleton asked her for the story behind it, her passion for teaching took it from there.

More like preaching than teaching, actually. Despite having an ex-husband she mentioned from time to time, she struck Sans as a Catholic sort. Apparently, the denomination was rather popular among monsters when they were on the surface. People lost faith when the Church never raised a hand to help their monster followers in the face of being potentially wiped off the of earth, but it looked like door lady held onto her belief.

"Well, as you may or may not know, saints are people who have lived such selfless lives that they go straight to heaven after their death, rather than spending several years in purgatory to atone for their sins." On the other side of the door, Toriel smiled as she remembered the rosary she still kept hidden in her sock drawer.

"When a human saint dies," she continued, "their bodies don't decompose to join the earth as a human's corpse would. Instead, they remain incorrupt due to the lack of sinful deeds they committed during their lives. Hearing this, you'd assume that it's impossible for a monster to become a saint, with our bodies turning to dust and whatnot.

"However, there are recorded incidents of the ashes of certain monsters blooming into flowers in the place that the monster last stood. When this happens, a flower is plucked from it during the funeral and the petals scattered over their most beloved possession. The most well known occurrence of this was during a battle many centuries ago, during a time of violent religious conflict.

"As the story goes, enemy forces had attacked a church. The monsters that were working in a field nearby ran to help protect the church. While the clergy ushered the other humans to safety, they witnessed a monster receive a fatal blow. As the brave warrior died, blue flowers sprung up on the ground as his ashes fell upon the earth. Moved to tears, they recognized it as a miracle and the warrior was deemed as a saint several centuries later. And so, the canonization of monster saints came to be. Isn't that interesting?"

"yeah. so i guess you could say that they were..." Sans grinned at his bad joke before he finished saying it. "...pushing up daisies?"

A laugh came from behind the door, and they continued talking. The usual riddles, wordplay, and recent happenings in their lives. When she described a new recipe she had found for pie, the mental image was so strong that Sans felt an urge to bake for the first time in years. Papyrus wouldn't mind if he tried whipping something up, as long as he cleaned up when he was done. Maybe he would try it tonight.

It wasn't until after night had fallen did the two bid farewell. Sans' mind wandered as he walked the familiar path home in the dark, thinking back on what the door lady had said. Monster saints... Something told him that saints had to be Catholic, but the thought of a monster saint automatically conjured up the mental image of his brother, eyes closed and mouth arched in a sweet smile as a golden aura shown above his head. He pushed these thoughts aside as Snowdin came into view.

The conversation was never thought of again until one particular timeline, in the event of Papyrus's death. After the skeleton choked his last words to the human that murdered him, a miracle occurred as he faded to dust. Small, delicate red flowers pushed their way through the surface of the snow, in the very spot he had been beheaded.

Somehow, Sans wasn't surprised.


End file.
